dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Amber Liu
Perfil thumb|250px|Amber Liu *'Nombre:' 엠버 / Amber *'Nombre artístico:' Amber Liu *'Nombre real:' Amber Josephine Liu / 앰버 조세핀 리우 *'Nombre coreano: '유일운 / Yoo Il Woon *'Nombre chino:' 刘逸云 / Liu Yi Yun *'Nombre japonés: 'アンバー / Anbaa *'Apodos:' Llama, Stich, Koala, Pikachu, Charmander, EunYoung, f(x)'s Cutie pie. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Compositora, MC, Actriz y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento': *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Los Ángeles, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura:' 165.9 cm *'Peso:' 56 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor (Jackie Liu) *'Agencia: '''Steel Wool Entertainment Biografía 'Pre Debut' Amber Liu nació en Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos. Sus padres son taiwaneses. Tiempo después se trasladó a Taiwán para luego volver a Estados Unidos. Amber habla inglés, chino y coreano con fluidez. En el 2007 hizo una audición de “SM Global Audition” en Los Ángeles, donde fue aceptada. 'Debut' En septiembre de 2009, Amber debutó como miembro del nuevo grupo femenino de SM Entertainment, F(x), debutando respectivamente el 5 de septiembre del 2009, bajo el sello de su agencia. 'Debut Solitario' A principios de febrero del 2015, se reportó que Amber realizaría su debut en solitario a mediados de ese mismo mes con un mini álbum. El 13 de febrero, Amber lanzó su primer mini álbum debut titulado ''Beautiful'. El 25 de marzo de 2016, Amber reveló el sencillo ''''Borders', así como el vídeo musical para la canción del mismo nombre. Y el 06 de mayo, Amber en colaboración con Luna, R3hab y Xavi&Gi lanzaron el sencillo digital 'Wave'. Estos sencillos pertenecen a los sencillos semanales del canal de música digital SM Station. A mediados de mayo, SM Entertainment reveló que Amber lanzaría el sencillo digital el 18 de mayo, titulado 'On My Own'. El 22 de mayo, SM Entertainment reveló un sorpresivo teaser sobre el segundo sencillo digital para el 25 del mismo mes, titulado 'Need To Feel Needed'. Debut en Estados Unidos En julio de 2018, firmó con Steel Wool Entertainment y también se registró como Amber Liu. La agencia representará sus planes de promoción en los Estados Unidos a través del canto, la actuación y la dirección de videos, mientras que sus actividades coreanas aún gestionadas por SM Entertainment y SM deseaban promover activa y sistemáticamente las actividades de Amber en los Estados Unidos para cooperar con Steel Wool Entertainment Salida de SM Entertainment El 1 de septiembre de 2019 compartió una carta escrita a mano a través de sus redes sociales: "Hola a todos, me gustaría anunciar que mi contrato con SM Entertainment ha terminado hoy y he decidido partir de la compañía. Desde el fondo de mi corazón me gustaría agradecer a todos quienes creyeron en mi y fueron pacientes todos esos años. No puedo esperar para compartirles que sigue en el nuevo capitulo de mi carrera. Nuevamente, muchas gracias. Amor y paz". Dramas * Entourage (tvN, 2016). Temas para Dramas *''Spread It's Wings (junto a Luna y Krystal)'' tema para God of Study (2010). Películas *I AM (2012) Programas de TV *'2019: '(JTBC) SKY Muscle (Anfitrión principal) *'2017:' (SBS) Elementary School Teacher. *'2016:' (tvN) Power of Variety (12/12/16) *'2016:' The 21st Asian Television Awards (2/12/16) *'2016:' (Arirang TV) After School Club (17/05/16, MC con Kevin) *'2016:' (Arirang TV) Touch Q (Ep 19 y 20) *'2016:' (MBC) We Got Married (Panelista) *'2015:' (SBS) Two Yoo Project Sugar Man (24/11/15, con Luna) *'2015:' (SBS) Star King (Ep. 404 y 405) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) After School Club (4/08/15, Ep. 171, con Peniel) *'2015:' (KBS) A Song For You 4 como MC (19/07/15-25/10/15, como MC) *'2015:' (Jiangsu TV) Top Fly (Hasta el episodio 5) *'2015:' (Video blog) Just Kidding Party ('27/06/2015) *'2015: K-Style season 4 episodio 5 (como invitada de Kim Irene) *'2015:' (SBS) Running Man (24/05/15) *'2015:' (MBC) Global We Got Married - Temporada 4 - como Invitada junto a N de VIXX. *'2015:' (KBS) Safety First (18/05/15) *'2015:' (SBS) Same Bed Different Dreams (16/05/15) *'2015:' (KBS) Happy Together 3 (30/04/15) *'2015:' (SBS) Rommate Ep.25 como invitada (07/04/15) *'2015:' (TVN) SNL Korean Season 6 Ep.7 (28/03/15) *'2015:' (KBS) Lets Go Dream Team 2 ep.274 (22/03/15) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) After School Club Ep. 156 como MC especial (21/04/15) *'2015:' (TVN) Comedy Big League (15/03/15) *'2015:' (Video Blog) Eat your kimchi (14/03/15) *'2015:' (SBS) Star King (14/03/15) *'2015:' (KBS2) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (07/03/15) *'2015:' (MBC) Radio Star (04/03/15) *'2015:' (MBC) I Live Alone (27/02/15) *'2015:' (Mnet) 4 Things Show Ep.7 (24/02/15) *'2015:' (KBS) Game of Thrones: Superman vs 1 Night 2 Days (20/02/15) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) After School Club (18/02/15) *'2015:' (KBS2) Star Golden Bell - New Years Special (19/02/15) *'2015:' (MBC) Real Man Female Special Season 2 *'2014:' (Video Blog) Eat your kimchi *'2014:' (KBS) A Song for You 3 (como MC) *'2014:' Ailee & Amber One Fine Day *'2014:' (MBC) Global We Got Married 2 - como MC junto a Jung So Ryong de Tasty. *'2014:' (Arirang TV) After School Club Especial- KEric and Friends, junto a Peniel Shin Brad, Eric Nam y Kevin (13/05/14) *'2013:' Guerrilla date. *'2013:' (MBC) Show Champion - Como MC junto con Eun Jung de T-ARA. *'2013:' Funny or die - Anna Kendrick goes K-pop *'2012:' (KBS) Invincible Youth 2 *'2012:' Best Couple. *'2010:' (SBS) Star King (12/10/15) Programas de Radio *'2019:' (TBS) eFM "The Steve Hatherly Show (25/02/2019) *'2016:' (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (03/03/16) *'2015:' (MBC C-Radio) Idol True Colors (14/03/15, Ep. 48) *'2015:' Kim Jungsoo's Gayo Plaza (27/02/15) *'2015:' (SBS Radio) Choi Hwajung's Power Time, junto a Zion.T y Crush (24/02/15) *'2015:' (SBS FM) Cultwo Show (12/02/15) *'2015:' (Arirang Radio) Music Access (17/02/15) *'2013:' (SBS) PopAsia The K-Wave, junto a Rome & Aron (13/11/13) Vídeos Musicales *James Lee - Perfect (Dueto con Amber Liu) (2018) * Kim Jo Han - Y.O.U (2016) *Danson Tang - feat. f(x) Amber -I'm Back (2010) *SUPERFRUIT feat. Amber Liu - FANTASY (2017) Anuncios *Nike (2018) *Talent Cosmetic (2015) *Baskin Robbins *Samsung LCD TV Discografía Corea Mini Álbum Single Digital Internacional Mini Álbum Mixtape Single Digital Colaboraciones *James Lee - Perfect (Dueto con Amber Liu) (2018) *Shannon - Love Don't Hurt (feat. Amber) (2017) *Superfruit - Fantasy (2017) *Ailee - Letting Go (feat. Amber) (2015) *''Two Yoo Project – Sugar Man Part.6 - Just a Love (con Luna) (2015) *Justin Oh - We Own The World (feat. Amber & Luna) (2015) *Chat Future - So Good (feat. Amber) (2014) *Henry Lau - 1-4-3 (I Love You) (feat. Amber) (2013) *Henry Lau ft amber liu - Baby (cover by justin beber) Super Show 4 - Super Junior World Tour Concert *Stephanie Kim - Dance (NaNaNa) (feat. Amber) (2012) *Henry & Amber - Happy Holidays (2011) *S.M. The Ballad - Don't Lie (feat. Amber) (2010) *The 1st Asia Tour Concert – Into the New World - 1, 2 Step Live - (Dueto Kwon Yu Ri) *Danson Tang - I'm Back (feat. Amber) (2010) Concierto *'Gone Rogue Tour (2018) (invitado especial Justin Park)' **05 Diciembre - Chicago - Park West'' **07 Diciembre - Washington, dc'' - U Street Music Hall'' **08 Diciembre - Toronto - The Opera House **09 Diciembre - Nueva York - Irving Plaza **13 Diciembre - Los Angeles - The Belasco Theater **14 Diciembre - San Francisco - Slim's '' *'Amber Liu Tour X (2020) North American ' **17 Enero 2020 – Fresno, CA – ''Strummer's **18 Enero – San Francisco, CA – The Warfield '' **20 Enero – Portland, OR – ''Wonder Ballroom **21 Enero – Seattle, WA – The Showbox **23 Enero – Vancouver, BC, CA – The Vogue Theatre **25 Enero – Salt Lake City, UT – The Complex **26 Enero – Englewood, CO – Gothic Theatre '' **28 Enero – Minneapolis, MN – ''Varsity Theater **30 Enero – Milwaukee, WI – The Rave II **31 Enero – Indianapolis, IN – Deluxe **1 Febrero – Chicago, IL – House of Blues **4 Febrero – Boston, MA – Paradise Rock Club **5 Febrero – Philadelphia, PA – Theatre of the Living Arts **7 Febrero– New York, NY – Terminal 5 **8 Febrero – Silver Springs, MD – The Fillmore **9 Febrero – Pittsburgh, PA – Rex Theater **11 Febrero – Detroit, MI – St.'' Andrew's Hall'' **13 Febrero – Columbus, OH – Newport Music Hall **14 Febrero – Atlanta, GA – The Masquerade '' **16 Febrero – Dallas, TX – ''South Side Music Hall **17 Febrero – Houston, TX – House of Blues **18 Febrero – Austin, TX – Scoot Inn '' **21 Febrero – Los Angeles, CA – ''The Wiltern **22 Febrero – San Diego, CA – Music Box '' Conciertos y Festivales Participativos *'2019: The Great Festival NIKE *'2019: '''SMTOWN Live Special Stage in Santiago *'2018: SMTOWN Live World Tour in Osaka (28, 29 y 30.07.2018) *'2018:' SMTOWN live SPECIAL STAGE in Dubai (06.04.2018) *'2016: '''KBS Cool FM Christmas Party Concert (15/12/16, con Luna) *'2015:' SMTOWN Live World Tour IV In Taiwan (22.03.2015) *'2014:' SMTOWN Live World Tour IV In Seoul (15.08.2014) *'2014:' SMTOWN LIVE WORLD TOUR IV in TOKYO (4-5.10.2014) *'2014:' SMTOWN LIVE WORLD TOUR IV in SHANGHAI (18.10.2014) Composiciones *Amber - Lost At Sea (2018) *Amber- White Noise (2018) *KSUKE-x Amber- Breath Again (2016) *Amber - Need To Feel Needed (2016) *Amber - On My Own (feat. Gen Neo) (2016) *Amber - Borders (2016) *Ailee - Letting Go (feat. Amber) (2015) *Amber - I Just Wanna (feat. Eric Nam) (2015) *Amber - Beautiful (2015) *Amber - Shake That Brass (feat. Kim Tae Yeon) (2015) *Amber - Love Run (2015) *Amber - Heights (2015) *f(x) - Summer Love (2014) *f(x) - GoodBye Summer (feat. D.O) (2013) *f(x) - Beautiful Stranger (2012) Reconocimientos * '''2015 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Premio Best Female Newcomer (Variety) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' F(x) **'Posición:' Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina. ***'Tipo de voz:' Mezzosoprano. ***'Rango vocal:' 2 octavas y 3 notas. ***'Registro: C#3 (Do sostenido de la tercera octava) *'''Educación: **El Camino Real High School in Los Angeles *'Tipo de voz: '''Contralto. *'Casting:' 2008 SM Global Audition. *'Periodo de entrenamiento: 1 año y 6 meses *'''Fanclub: Ember. *'Hobbies:' Hacer ejercicio, bailar, tocar la guitarra, batería y andar en skate. *'Especialidades:' Basketball, TaeKwonDo, Coser, Cubo Rubik. *'Idioma:' Inglés (Lengua materna), Mandarín (Fluido) y Coreano (Fluido). *'Color favorito:' Rojo y Negro. *'Comida favorita:' Platos mexicanos, Ddeukbokki. * Audicionó para SM Entertaiment en 2007 en la Audición Global; y su tiempo de trainee fue de un año y medio. * Es muy cercana a todos los idols de su empresa SM Ent. en general. * Era buena estudiante, obtenía buenas notas para no hacer enfadar a sus padres ya que veía como su hermana mayor (Jackie) era rebelde y no quería ser regañada como ella. * Tiene varios trofeos y medallas que ganó haciendo algunos deportes cuando era estudiante. * Fue MC de Show Champion desde el 30 de Enero de 2013 hasta el 18 de Diciembre del 2013. * Para quitarse el estrés la mejor solución para ella es gritar. * Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es hacer rompecabezas, de hecho declaró que junto con Ailee les encantan armarlos. * Desde pequeña le gustaba Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). * Ella audicionó como cantante, y fue aceptado por ello, muchos creen que fue por sus habilidades en el rap. * Es la miembro con mayor popularidad en el extranjero, en América y en Taiwán, específicamente por ser de descendencia taiwanesa y por su gran parecido a la cantante y actriz Ella Chen. * Junto con Min Ho de SHINee inventó "llama song". *En el programa Hello Counselor un hombre criticó a Sulli diciéndole que sus brazos y pantorrillas eran muy gruesos y debía ejercitarse más. Amber, notablemente disgustada, la defendió diciendo: No está bien herir a las personas en base a tus propios estándares. *Sulli al conocer a Amber por primera vez, pensó que era un chico y hasta intentó coquetearle. * Fue nominada por Eric Nam y una amiga a realizar el reto "ALS Ice Bucket Challeng''e" el cual aceptó. Nominó a Min, su hermana Jackie Liu y un amigo. * Amber fue nombrada en los agradecimientos de las chicas de 2NE1, en el álbum To Anyone. * Ailee le hizo un oso de peluche, a lo que Amber respondió diciendo que tenía la cama llena de ellos, ya que los adora. * Kim Ian, actor de SMTOWN, quien estuvo con Amber en sus días de trainee, comentó en Real Man 2: "Amber usualmente es una persona muy viva pero cuando estuvo en el ejército, entró en depresión y estalló en lágrimas, me dolió." * El 25 de Enero, el segundo episodio en el programa de variedades “Real Men”, Amber falló en el examen físico ya que sus tatuajes eran más de 7 cm. * Dijo en Hello F(x) que una muy amiga suya le puso el nombre de Josephine (su segundo nombre). * Su sueño es crear un escenario donde no existan restricciones, un lugar donde todos pueden participar y divertirse. * Cuenta que una vez salió con Victoria a un centro comercial y quería usar el baño. Cuando llegó al baño una señora, parte del equipo de limpieza, le gritó: '''El baño de hombres está en la otra dirección'. * Tuvo que viajar sola a EE.UU un tiempo para recuperarse de una lesión en su tobillo. * Sus cachorros JackJack y Gongju tienen su propia cuenta en Instagram, la cual tiene más de 100.000 seguidores. Luego de la muerte de Gongju, la cuenta pasó a ser solo de JackJack. Pero en Junio de 2016 integró a Tuna, su gata. * En The Beatles Code 2 afirmó que su primer amor fue a los quince años. *Junto a su amigo Scott inició un canal de entretenimiento en YouTube llamado "WHAT THE PINEAPPLE". * Apareció en dos vídeos del canal de Buzzfeed en Youtube. * El 1 de septiembre de 2019, Liu anunció su salida de SM Entertainment. [26] Cinco días después, confirmó que continuaría adelante con su contrato de Steel Wool Entertainment y lanzaría un álbum que previamente había preparado con el sello. El 12 de septiembre, Liu anunció que lanzaría su segundo EP, X'' , con seis canciones. Más tarde se confirmó que soltaría una canción cada mes hasta el lanzamiento del álbum el 10 de enero de 2020. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial (Estados Unidos) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Canal de YouTube *SoundCloud Oficial Galería Amber1.jpg Amber2.jpg Amber3.jpg Amber5.jpg Amber4.jpg Amber6.png Amber7.jpg Amber8.jpg Videografía '''Corea' Amber - Shake That Brass (Feat Tae Yeon of Girls' Generation)|Shake That Brass (feat. TaeYeon) Amber - Beautiful (Original Ver)|Beautiful Amber - Borders|Borders R3hab X f(AMBER LUNA) X Xavi&Gi - Wave|R3hab X f(Amber+Luna) X Xavi&Gi - Wave Amber - On My Own (Korean Ver.)|On My Own (feat. Gen Neo) (Korean Ver.) Amber X Luna - Heartbeat (feat Ferry Corsten, Kago Pengchi)|Amber X Luna - Heartbeat STATION 엠버 (AMBER) X 루나 (LUNA) 'Lower' MV| Amber X Luna - Lower Internacional Amber - On My Own|On My Own (feat. Gen Neo) Amber - Need To Feel Needed|Need To Feel Needed AMBER x KSUKE - Breathe Again|Breathe Again (feat. Ksuke) Rogue Rouge CLOSED DOORS| Closed Doors Rogue Rouge HIGH HOPES| High Hopes Rogue Rouge LIFELINE| Lifeline Rogue Rouge RIGHT NOW (feat. Gen Neo)| Right Now (feat. Gen Neo) Rogue Rouge THREE MILLION YEARS| Three Million Years Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KMC Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2015 Categoría:KYoutuber Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWRapera Categoría:TWBailarina Categoría:TWCompositora Categoría:TWMC Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWYoutuber Categoría:TWSolista Categoría:TWSolista2015 Categoría:INGDebut2018